DBZ: The Kitsune Saga
by Vashie721
Summary: Kitsune, a homeless human girl finds her way to the Z Gang. She appeared to them as a damsel in distress. After the Z Gang accepts her into their group, strange things happen. Then a huge discovery is made about Kitsune and Cell! This is during the Cell


**Title:** DBZ - The Kitsune Saga

**Author:** Chii-san

**Rating:** PG 13 ish for now (swearing and fight scenes)

**Genre(s):** Action, Fantasy, Original character, slight romance

**Date Started:** September 3rd 2004

**Description:** The Z gang finds a girl who seems to be distressed. They befriend her and she trains with them, but some foul play seems to be going on. What's this? She's been with Cell all along? Now she wants revenge on Goku?

**Author's Spot:** Konnichiwa I've never made a DBZ story before so be easy on me at first ok? I'm always open to positive criticism. Anything that will help me be a better writer. Also I have some pictures of my story, I actually drew them first which is what gave me the idea to make a fanfic.

**Extras:** This story takes place during the Cell Saga when Gohan was still young and its around the time of the Cell Games. Kitsune and Tora know each other from a past life and met while in a battle a while ago. The Z gang met Tora while at one of the annual tournaments. She beat Yamcha and then Tien but Goku beat her. ****'friends are a crutch for the weak." this is a quote by Hiei from YYH

**DBZ - The Kitsune Saga**

**Chapter 1:** Distressed Maiden

The air was chilly and damp as the girl ran quietly through the forest. She must escape him, he must not catch her, for that would mean certain death. A loud crashing was heard about six steps behind her as she flew as fast as she could over the damp earth. 'No, he can't catch me! I have to go faster.' The girl sped up as she finally neared the forest's exit. In her eagerness to get away from her pursuer, she failed to notice the tree rout that stuck up out of the muddy ground. Before she knew it, her face was in the mud and she had a mouthful of the dank stuff.

Terrified she turned around slowly, only to come face to face with her pursuer. "Damn.." She muttered as she turned into a sitting position. 'I have to get away, maybe I can fly quick enough to escape him.' Realizing that was a bad plan, she shook her head vigorously, causing her waist length maroon hair to fly about. 'That won't work he can fly to.' With a look that meant she had foolishly sealed her certificate of death, she quickly flipped backward 3 times before landing upright and moving into a fighting stance. "I wont go down without a fight. Give me your best, here and now." She smirked as though she had the upper hand even though she was in way over her head.

"Ha ha ha. You weak human, you think you stand a chance against me? Well since your request is noble and not that of a coward's, I will honor your wish and fight to the best of my ability."

The girl took a step back with her right foot and lowered herself into a more secure fighting position. She grinned again and cockily flicked her fingers on her left hand. "Bring it." After those few words, if one were to walk in on them they would only see flashes of light as the two warriors fought each other.

Elsewhere up on Kami's Lookout, Son Goku and Tien Shinhan felt a disturbance in ki from directly below them in the forest area. "Hey Tien, do you feel that? Someone's energy is immensely huge down there!" Tien walked to the edge of Kami's Lookout and looked down. He concentrated a minute before speaking. "Yes and it feels like someone else's ki is dropping quickly. Maybe we should go check it out." Goku nodded as he ran into the palace to get Piccolo and Krillen.

"Hey guys, come on, we may have a crisis right beneath us!" Piccolo nodded and Krillen hurried out with them. Chichi and Bulma just happened to walk out at that moment. "Goku! Where do you think you are going? You need to be training, the Cell Games aren't to far away!" Goku landed back on the ground and looked at his wife. "Aw Chichi, there's a problem and its below us, we're just going to go help." "Yea I wanna go to dad!" Gohan had walked out while Chichi was yet again lecturing the gang.

"No, absolutely not Gohan, you have your studies to-!" Chichi stopped mid sentence as she realized she was no longer talking to anyone but Bulma and Mr. Popo. "Oh it's useless, why do I even try?" Bulma patted her on the back in a semi-comfort way. "Now now Chichi, it's alright. If it weren't for those guys, we would have died a while ago." After that all three walked back into the palace and started talking to Dende who was walking out of the palace.

Back down on the ground, the fight began to loose its heat as the girl became weaker with each blow she got. She landed a few feet from her enemy and was panting slightly, sweat dropped down her face as she realized she definitely wouldn't win this fight. 'I guess this is the last thing I have..' She looked down at her left and saw the hilt of the sword she had concealed in her fighting gi that she was wearing. Lowering herself once again, she pulled out her katana with amazing speed. Her enemy didn't even have time to block and she sliced his side. The girl jumped back, but as she did, she fell onto her right knee and began panting a little harder. "Damn.." She whispered to herself as she put the blade of her katana in the ground and leaned on it for support.

"Hey look over there guys!" Goku shouted to Krillen, Piccolo, and Gohan. "It looks like a girl with a sword and....and..." Goku couldn't finish his sentence. Piccolo helped him though. "A girl and...Cell. I thought he was supposed to be at the tournament ring." Tien flew to where Goku and Piccolo were. "I guess he got bored. How are we going to help her when her opponent is Cell?" Gohan hovered a little higher than Krillen and watched as the girl stood up shakily, still holding onto her sword. "Maybe we should worry about that later, I don't think she'll last much longer." Krillen nodded. "Yea come on she needs us right now." So they flew off to rescue the distressed maiden from the tightening grip of certain death.

The girl looked up as she heard the familiar sound of someone flying. What she saw made her moan. 'What if these guys are on Cell's side? Im in no condition to fight them.' Her fears were put to rest, however as they landed in front of her and started talking to Cell as though they had been enemies before. The girl sat down and her panting slowed down quickly as she finally got to get her much needed rest. Once she could breathe semi normally, she listened in on the conversation before her.

"So it was you Cell. Aren't you supposed to be at the tournament ring? What are you doing tormenting this poor girl?" Goku's words were harsh and full of aggravation as he got in a fighting stance. "I got bored, and this girl proved to be amusing so I decided to play with her for a while." Tien got angry and prepared to fire a ki ball, but Piccolo stopped him. "No my friend, this wouldn't be a good time. Save your anger for the Cell Games." Tien clenched his right fist but his ki ball faded and he stood silently.

"I am weary at the moment, I need 2 days of rest, then if you want to find me, I'll be ready." With that said, Cell flew off without a chance for any of the Z gang to react. Goku scratched his head. "Well that was odd, wouldn't you say, Krillen?" Krillen nodded and then looked to the girl behind Gohan and him. Gohan turned around knelt on the ground. "Hey miss, you ok? Im Son Gohan by the way." He offered her his hand, and though he looked small, he was very strong as he easily lifted her up. "Im fine now, thank you very much, I thought I was a goner for sure. I am called Kitsune, I don't have a last name. When I was six I lost my memory except what my first name was and how to fight." Goku walked over to Kitsune and held out his hand. "Im Son Goku and this is Krillen, Piccolo and Tien." He pointed to each as he said their names. "I am very grateful to you all, if you hadnt shown up, Im afraid I wouldn't be alive at this moment." Kitsune pulled her katana out of the ground and sheathed it.

Tien turned to face Kitsune. "It was no problem, we try to help any one who needs it. Right Goku?" Goku nodded, with a smile on his always smiling face. "What I don't understand is why he left the ring. He said he would be there until the tournament started." Kitsune blushed slightly. "Im afraid that was my fault. See I wanted to actually see the infamous Cell before the tournament started, but I didn't think he'd attack me." Piccolo shrugged as he began to speak. "You should know that beings like Cell never play fair. They don't care what anyone else wants to do, if they will find pleasure out of torturing innocent people, they will, even if that person just wanted to see them." Kitsune nodded as she looked down at the ground. "I know that now. I just wish I would've known that about two days earlier." Gohan looked surprised as he spoke. "He's been after you for two days?" Kitsune nodded as she looked up. "Yea and this was the first time he caught me. He was pretty surprised when he found out I could fly and use ki like him." Tien took a step closer to her, his eyes widened in slight shock. "You can? That must be why I could feel your ki all the way up there." He spoke the last part as though no one else was there.

Kitsune nodded once again. "Heh Im getting dizzy from all this nodding. I appreciate you guy's help, but I have to go find somewhere to sleep before night falls." Goku grabbed her arm as she went to leave, and out of instinct Kitsune grabbed him and flipped him over her. After realizing what she did, she fell to the ground by his head. "Oh Kami! Im so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Goku sat up, a grin on his face. "It's alright, I didnt think about what had just happened and that you'd be slightly weary." He stood up as Kitsune sat on the ground and looked up at him. She put her face in her hands and Gohan noticed she was shaking. "Hey Kitsune-san, what's wrong?" Kitsune shook her head. "Nothing, Im just really tired all of a sudden. All the stress finally caught up to me." Gohan looked doubtful but shrugged all the same. "Why don't you come back with us, you can stay on Kami's Lookout until you find a place to stay." Piccolo, much to everyone elses surprise, had been the one to suggest that Kitsune stay with them. "That's a great idea Piccolo! Yea come stay with us, Chichi and Bulma would love to have another girl around!" Kitsune looked up and smiled weakly. "If you think I should, then I guess it wouldnt hurt." Tien and Gohan smiled as Goku picked Kitsune up. "Well then, now that, that's all settled, lets go! Im starving." The gang then flew up and away from the forest, the cool air woke Kitsune up more as they neared the lookout. When they landed a group of people was wating for them.

"Hey look everyone is outside guys!" Goku landed and Tien caught Kitsune as she slid backwards into his arms. When she turned around she was blushing. "T-thank you Tien-san." Tien bowed slightly. "It was nothing Kitsune-san." Goku walked over to Yamcha and Bulma. "Hey whats going on?" Bulma's anger got the best of her and she was about to slap Goku when Kitsune appeared out of nowhere and caught her hand. "Hey thats not very nice. Goku-san just saved my life." Bulma huffed and pulled her arm away. "And just who might you be?" Kitsune blushed realizing she hadnt introduced herself yet. "Gomen, I am called Kitsune..Goku-san,Tien-san,Gohan-san and Piccolo-san just saved me from Cell." There was a collective gasp from everyone as they heard the name Cell. "Goku, what was Cell doing down there?" Master Roshi asked while eyeing Kitsune in a perverted way.

Kitsune tried to ignore the looks she was getting from Master Roshi while she again explained how Cell had come to pursue her. When she was done introductions were made and by the time Chichi had dinner ready, she had memorized everyone's names and what their relations were. She even met Vegeta who came by to eat but then left to go practice fighting. "Wow, this is delicious Chichi-san!" Kitsune praised as she finished her third bowl of rice. "Oh its nothing, especially when you have to feed about 4 Goku's." Kitsune laughed as she thought of having to feed 4 Gokus. She decided she didnt like that image so she changed the subject to Vegeta. "So about Vegeta-san, he doesnt seem to be the most social of people." Bulma nodded. "Yea, he's always been like that, as long as I can remember." Kitsune looked down, wondering why he isolated himself so much."Well anyway, I think Im done for tonight. Want any help with the dishes Chichi?" Chichi smiled as she shook her head. "It would be disgraceful to have someone you just met do your chores. No, I've got them, its ok." Kitsune stood up and brought her dishes and some of the empty ones near her to the kitchen.

After that, she went outside and watched as the sun began to set. After an hour she noticed a silhouette of a small male slowly come towards her. Once he was a couple feet closer she realized it was Vegeta. He walked past her but stopped behind her and stood there for a while. "Vegeta-sama, you missed the big dinner." Vegeta was quiet for a moment, and Kitsune thought he didnt hear her. "No, I don't eat with everyone else. Its embarrassing to see Kakorott eat." Kitsune turned around and faced him. "Thats Goku-san right?" Vegeta nodded still with his back to her. "Vegeta-sama? Why...do you always go do things by yourself? It seems kinda lonely to me." Vegeta, for some reason, was feeling patient with this girl. He was never patient with anyone else. ****"I don't like the hassle of worrying over anyone, and friends are just a crutch for the weak." Kitsune thought about that for a minute, then Vegeta walked into the palace and went to bed, but not before thinking about why he could stand Kitsune's dumb questions, but no one else's.

Kitsune went back in a couple minutes after Vegeta and sat down with everyone else who was watching the news that featured its main event as Cell's Cell Games tournament that was fast approaching. After an hour of watching that and finally getting both bored and tired, Kitsune went off to one of the many empty bedrooms of the palace and went to bed. She fell asleep thinking of both Vegeta and Cell. "This has been an interesting day, an interesting day indeed." She said aloud to herself as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

END Chapter 1

**Next Chapter Preview: **Chapter 2: Tora the Tiger Maiden

Now that Kitsune has been accepted into the life of the Z gang, she is expected to train with them while she searches for a permanent place to stay. Meanwhile, Cell is almost completely healed and anxious to start the Cell Games. Vegeta and Tien have strange feelings now that Kitsune has come to stay with them and one of Kitsune's long lost friends is reunited with her. But now Kitsune is having strange dreams where Goku keeps dieing, what's it all mean? Read the next chapter to find out


End file.
